Twins
by makodreamafar
Summary: Colin is a boy in the 21st century who shares his life with a male named James, however an accident tears them apart and Colin makes a deal with Nimueh to bring James back. The deal kill Merlin and Arthur. Based off a video by Nerjaveika. Arlin Slight AU
1. A Devil's Promise

A/N The fan fiction entitled Twins is based off of the amazing video by Nerjaveika, I will be writing fan fictions based off of her story amvs and I highly recommend them to you my readers. The link is this www. youtube .com/watch?v=uOZfL2qk3IY (just take out the spaces), please comment on her videos and please comment on my story.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the show Merlin Produced and distrubted by BBC, and as such the characters and story of Merlin remain the sole property of BBC.

Chapter one

A Devils Promise

"_Forgive me for what I must do, for you see I do this because I can't live without them."--Unaccredited_

Pain was filtering around his body, his hands cast in random directions as the rubble fell around the muscled body. The cuts and bruises scattered across his torso made him worry for his life as he hit the ground. The back of his head snapping against the concrete in a painful sounding symphony. The world was blurring around him, or was it always that way, he was supposed to be meeting someone. A flash of worry ran through him. Why was he worried for someone else? They were important. Smiling blue eyes flashed in front of his eyes and his face grew into a deeper grimace. Colin, where was Colin! He had to find him! Turning over on his side the blond winced as pain erupted from his ribs. He had to find him though, a battered arm raised the broken body before he fell again. His wounds being aggravated as his ribs cracked under the pressure of his weight and then snapped, sharp bones entering his lungs. Metallic blood, tangy and thick rose in his throat, dripping down paling lips as blue eyes scanned the bodies hopelessly. He had to find…his head fell to the floor, blood spilling onto it once again. Why was his vision getting blacker? Colin.

Sometimes in life bad things happen to those who don't deserve it, those things are often irreversible. The death of a loved one for instance, has been known to completely destroy someone, it has been known to drive them mad with grief. This was one of those instances. Leaning his head against the white wall Colin closed his bloodshot eyes, James. He clenched his teeth, his black nails digging into the tender flesh of his palm. Why did this have to happen? They didn't deserve this, they didn't. Blood slipped across the pale flesh, painting the laminate floors gently. James had been waiting for him, he was always late, if he had been there then maybe this wouldn't have happened. They would have been out of there on time. James, he would have missed the blast. It was all his fault! Tears tried to fall from his eyes once again, but there was not enough liquid. The space behind his eyes burned as he bit his lips trying to contain his sobs. He'd been crying for hours, waiting for word on James. Waiting to know if he was…NO! He wouldn't think like that! James would be fine! He had to be! If he wasn't, a sob escaped Colin's tall throat and he felt himself bending over as his body shook.

A sound that should only be heard from wounded animals escaped him and his hands rose to grip his hair; blood slicking onto the black strands from his bleeding hand. Gods! A few black strands slipped from his scalp, the skin starting to bleed; James's body flashed before his eyes. The other male had been barely breathing, the sounds were raspy and wet. He knew James was strong but could his lover honestly survive that? Blood had caked the blue dress shirt that the other male had been wearing, a huge rip slitting it on the side. A few tears managed to slip from Colin's eyes and he shook his head in denial. No James wasn't dead! A hand touched his shoulder causing his head to snap up with a wicked crack and a kind face looked down at him. The woman's lips moved, offering condolences, but the words were barely heard. A coma. She was smiling at him gently. Her black hair falling forward as she tried to draw his hands away from his aching head, saying something about James being stable. He couldn't hear the words though, not really; it was a buzzing noise inside of his mind.

A coma. Something about his body not being able to handle the stress. But it couldn't be true right? Because that male would never leave him! He had promised! A scream erupted from Colin's throat and the woman fell to the side as the boy rose to his feet and raced toward the ICU. Hands grabbed him and he met with a solid body, screams continued to erupt as he kicked and struggled against the hold on him. "JAMES!" The scream was primal as he reached a hand toward the doors, he had to see him, James had to wake up! "JAMES!"

"Sir please calm down!" Hands wrapped around his chest, his arms being pinned as he struggled. He had to get to the other male! They didn't understand, without James he meant nothing. The blond was everything to him. A pain erupted in his arm and he felt his body start to go lax, what was happening, he had to get to James! A futile struggle went through him and he felt his eyes start to close. No…his body went completely limp.

"Poor kid, he and this James must be close. The burly security Guard lifted the male over his shoulder nodding to the others that had helped him catch the kid. "Where do we put him?" Looking to the nurse that was still sitting on the floor a look of shock on her face he posed the question knocking her from her stupor. "We'll put him in one of the empty rooms on floor four, I believe that 409 is available." She stood brushing off her skirt smiling gently at the guard before heading toward the elevator; her black hair swaying softly in it's braids. Leading them toward the room she smiled secretively, everything was going to plan. People milled about them as they walked into the elevator some people getting off, other's getting on with them. The boy really did look like Merlin, and his spirit was a perfect match. Her eyes examined the pale face, those features exactly the same, the clothes were different, she could easily take care of that though. Exiting the elevator she lead the guard to the room before nodding at him politely. Merlin would die by this boy's hand, this boy who was his twin from another life. The door closed as the guard exited and she gave one final look to make sure the room was empty; before setting herself on the bed that Colin was now lying on. Her hand reached up gently stroking the boy's brow, his hair was slightly different, longer, not by much; but just by perhaps half an inch.

The dark haired woman doubted that anyone would notice, not even Merlin's perfect little prince Arthur. Yes, that boy that was the cause for all of this pain and suffering. If she hadn't of made it so that the Lady could give birth, then magic would still roam free. Uther had turned his back on the old religion! Her hand wrapped around the boy's hair, his head raising from the pillow and a look of discontent rising on his face. This boy would be her vessel to destroy the Pendragon name! She was no longer content with just the old religion and magic coming back to the land. Now she wanted revenge, she wanted the complete annihilation of the new ways! Her hand fell from his hair and she smiled gently, "Colin, awaken," blue eyes snapped open and he breathed in deeply his body shaking.

"Who the hell are you!" A flash of light entered the room drowning all who were in it and Colin felt as if he was being pulled through a small pipe. Blue eyes snapped closed and the boy nearly screamed as the world condensed around him before coming back into focus. His body shook and slowly he opened his eyes, surprised by the land around him. This wasn't the hospital…James! Standing quickly he felt his head grow light, the bark of a tree pressing against his back as he tried to regain his sense of balance. "Where am I…what was that? There had been a flash of light, time seemed to be moving differently. Raising a hand the dark haired male clutched his head; before drawing it away suddenly feeling fabric move against his cheek. What the hell? Looking down he examined himself, what was he wearing? Colin tilted his head to the side running a hand across the strange clothing, that looked as if it had stepped from the middle ages. Was this somebody's idea of a joke? Dear gods his head hurt so bad, closing his eyes in a wince he turned before opening them, looking at the area surrounding him.

He certainly wasn't in London anymore, stone pillars littered around the area he was in and vaguely it reminded him of Stonehenge. Turning, blue eyes continued to examine the area before stopping suddenly. Reeling back he raised his hands toward the woman, she…she was the nurse from the hospital! Cruel cold eyes glittered at him and the woman smiled almost twistedly, "I'm here to help you, I have a cure for your almost dead lover." A chuckle escaped her as she watched him suddenly grow into her power; his feet leading him toward the woman who promised him only damnation hidden in a cure. "You would do anything for him right? Anything to have that precious person back?" Her voice slithered into his mind, a demons seduction in his ears. James, Colin took a step toward her, not even noticing how close they were. He could have the other male back, this woman, she was promising him their lives back. "And in return you just have to do me one little favor." Smiling she raised a golden cup toward the sky, Colin watching her closely. Just a favor. What would he have to do? He didn't care. He would do it, even if it meant giving up his life.

Closing his eyes Colin breathed in deeply as rain started to fall, what was this some kind of magic? Opening his eyes he took in the woman's pose, she was going to ask him to do something horrible. But for a cure for James, to resurrect him, he would gladly do it. He had too. James was everything, a pressure on his finger was a pleasant reminder of that fact. It was the first gift that James had given him, a stupid thing really. Colin had teased him for it, asking the blond if he thought that Colin was a woman. But James had merely laughed and pushed the silver onto his finger before kissing him, saying that surely he wouldn't be with him if Colin were.

Turning his focus onto the enticing woman before him he reached toward the flask that she was offering; a cure. With this he would have James back, he would be reunited… a hand gripping his wrist stopped his train of thoughts and he looked deep into the dark haired woman's eyes. "Kill two people; Arthur and Merlin, that's all that's needed." Colin's face went lax and he nearly lost his grip on the precious vile that was perched in his hand. Kill…his eyes widened and he turned his face to the side; could he really kill people for his own happiness? "I know you'll do this for him right?" The woman's voice rang out and Colin felt his doubts disappear, he didn't know these people, besides James was more important than them. What was the life of two strangers compared to his love for the blond? Colin nodded and the woman's hand fell away from his wrist.

"Kill Merlin and then take his place to get close to Arthur. You look just like him, so it should be easy. Arthur looks like your beloved James, it will be easy to recognize him." Turning she began to walk away from the male, her bare feet digging into the wet grass. When had it rained? Time seemed to slow as she turned looking at him from over her shoulder, "head to Camelot, if you need me say my name; Nimueh." A small flash of light and she was gone, nothing left of her presence.

"What just happened?" Looking down into his hand Colin gripped the flask closer, the ornate metal casing causing white patterns to form on his hand. A breath entered his chest and Colin felt the ethereal situation crash onto him like a million waves at once; stealing his breath. Did he just…what in the world was going on? Leaning against the stone table he let his head rest against it; looking toward the sky. He had been transported to another time, promised his lovers life in return for lives being taken by his hand, and all in the space of about five minutes.

His head was reeling. Blue eyes drifted closed as the events managed to steal his strength. The last thought before his breathing evened out being that of James. Would the other male understand that this was something Colin had to do? He would do anything…just to kiss James one more time.

A/N The fan fiction entitled Twins is based off of the amazing video by Nerjaveika, I will be writing fan fictions based off of her story amvs and I highly recommend them to you my readers. The link is this www. youtube .com/watch?v=uOZfL2qk3IY, (just take out the spaces) please comment on her videos and please comment on my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am sorry for the late update! Please forgive me!

06shart: I'm sorry about the wait, thank you so much for the support!

nimi1611: Aww thank you for the compliment!

Littlebird: I hope you still enjoy this story as much as you did1

Jessica: XD I knew you'd like that, we're going to find out more and more about James's and Colins relationship as this goes on.

Twins: Chapter two

Colin was not pleased with the overall situation, in short he was lost. The woods were closing in around him, and, even though he was following a set road, it seemed to go on forever. He had awoken in the dense woods, a small pack of supplies lying by his side, and silently he had cursed the witch that had brought him to this place. A small sigh exited chapped lips, and he peered through the dense tree branches.

What was he supposed to be doing? The witch had given him no way of knowing who exactly this Merlin and Arthur were. Not to mention the brief fact that he had a vague idea of whom they might be, and it was terrifying if his thoughts ran true. The ring on his hand seemed to burn as he sat on a fallen log, his limber legs sprawling out as he looked toward the sky.

Merlin and Arthur those were two names that he had heard together ever since he was a child. His mother, she had always told him stories of a brave knight, the kind of Camelot, a mystical city that had existed before the text books. The stories were all false, they had to be. Yet here he was, sitting on a fallen tree in the middle of what could only be England.

Licking his lips he trailed his hand over the wood. If that was true, if he was in King Arthur's time then that meant that everyone that he had ever known, that meant that James didn't exist yet.

It was a deep wet gasp that tore from his chest next, the ornate flask pushing against his skin where he had it hidden. What was he supposed to do? He knew that changing history could very well change everything that he knew. But if he didn't change history then he couldn't save James and would lose his future. A price must be paid for what is to be gained; his mother had said those words to him when he was a child before she had been murdered in a back alley, her blood spilling over the murderer's knife.

He had been hidden behind a trashcan, his body shaking as he watched the male. A price must be paid… Blood spilled down his chin as he bit down on his lip, crimson fluid painting a line down pale skin. For James he would pay the price no matter what the price would be. He was no fool, if he went through with the plan, if he spilt Arthur's and Merlin's blood, he would have to pay a price, perhaps even his very soul.

He pushed himself from the log before gripping the strap of the pack and putting his feet forward His mother had been a wise woman, a modern day woman who had believed in the Druid's ways. It was a strange thing to do in the 21st century, a strange way to live in a land ruled by Christianity. However those ways had been passed down to Colin, and he was no fool to the old ways of Magic. Perhaps that was why he was so accepting of this situation, of this strange and possibly deadly situation. Or maybe it was desperation, a dark need to never let go of the one that he loved. He wasn't sure anymore, all he knew was that he had to reach Camelot, and then it started to rain.

------

"MERLIN!" The calling scream rang across the hallways and a deep wince appeared on the called male's face.

Really did Arthur have to scream for him every time he needed him? Of course the male couldn't just call for him like a normal person. Merlin, come here. Yes those words said in a calm and non-threatening manner would be glorious to hear. Not that he would ever have his wish granted. Nonetheless, when his _beloved, _and he used that term with sarcasm, called he did come. After all he was the prince's manservant as much as he resented the fact sometimes.

Seriously some people got riches when they rescued a prince's life. What did Merlin get? - A man screaming for him at all forbidden hours of the night. Ok so it was right after dinner but still! Merlin scurried down the hallway, the other servants hiding their smiles at his disgruntled position.

Although Merlin complained constantly about his prince, and yes the prince was his, he was treated differently than other servants. Other servants would be beaten for the amount of disrespect that Merlin showed toward the prince. Other servants would have been fired, or thrown in jail. Other servants-well Merlin was not every other nameless servant. He was the Prince's confidant and, although it was reluctantly admitted, friend.

Merlin never pretended, never even thought to pretend, that he would treat the prince any better than he would another person on the street. He pushed the lines between their stations away and was merely Merlin and Arthur, Arthur.

Pushing the door open, the raven haired male poked his head in the door unsurprised to see his so-called master standing in the middle of the room, a goblet of wine clutched in his hand looking dissatisfied.

"Merlin," the prince's voice was a dark drawl, the one he used when he wasn't truly upset but had to act so in order to keep up appearances. "I wanted a bath today." Merlin grinned before rolling his eyes and entering the chamber closing the door.

"And you have one," the sorcerer pointed toward the large basin that was by the fire, knowing full well what Arthur's issue was but enjoying the banter they were conducting.

"The water's like ice! Heat it up!"

Merlin added another eye roll, nodding before deciding to actually do his duty and walked toward the bath. Sometimes he really did love this job. Annoying the prince was a benefit that he hadn't actually thought of until he had started doing it.

And it would have been a classical moment in their relationship if Merlin had not tripped and gone headfirst into the bath. The cold water drew a deep yelp from his body and the liquid attacked the particles of his clothes. As good as a joke as it had been to have Arthur get into the bathwater that had been cold, he had not expected to do so himself. An arm swept his legs up before pushing the rest of his body into the bath. It was then that Merlin knew that he had been beaten this time. Arthur was unfortunately stronger than him.

Shivering, Merlin started to struggle against the strong hangs that were holding him down into the water firmly. A dark grin painted itself upon Arthur's face.

"Actually I think you should bathe as well. I cannot have my servant smelling as horrid as you do."

Merlin sputtered his gangly arms flailing, "If I was not mucking out_ your_ stables!" His words were cut off as the blond pushed his head under the water.

He swore. Closing his eyes tightly, Merlin whispered the spell in his head before regretting his actions as Arthur tripped and fell into the bath with him. It would have been a brilliant plan if not for the fact that Arthur had been only wearing a robe after finding that his bath had been ice cold. Said robe came untied and the edges floated on the water as Arthur landed on Merlin. The male's flesh was pressed against Merlin's clothes.

It would have been highly sexual if not for the immediate pain that drove itself into Merlin's body from having over 150 pounds of pure muscle fall on his stomach. Knocking the air from him and causing water to flow into his mouth and down his throat. Sitting up, he pushed Arthur as best as he could. His hair lay soaked across his forehead as he coughed and sputtered, the blonde prince joining him a minute later in the action.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur's exclamation rang through the air as the ice cold water assaulted his body, his arms struggling to get a grip on the edges of the bath. Meanwhile his legs entangle themselves with Merlin's, his member rubbing against the smaller males thigh, the cold water being the only thing that prevented it from becoming engorged.

Finally managing to free himself from the bath, Arthur stood, drenched, his robe hanging from his body, his hair disheveled and eyes ablaze. Merlin would have been terrified if not for the fact that Arthur was one: in a robe, two: sopping wet, and three: looking at him with flushed cheeks that reminded Merlin of the color of the male's face in an entirely different situation.

"You're a bloody idiot!" The words were hissed as Arthur stripped from his robe and walked to his bed. Merlin admired the body presented to him as he fetched himself from the bath. It was just a normal day in Camelot.

-----

Colin sighed, his head resting on his pack as he tugged the blanket higher on his shoulders. A slight wind blew across the field making the fire dance. The stars were staring down brightly, their light seeming more wondrous than they had in the 21st century. They hadn't changed but the air was cleaner, the light shining down clearer and, if he listened, there was nothing besides the wind and the scurrying of animals. James would have loved it.

He trailed his fingers across the ring that the other male had given him. That bastard! Clenching his eyes shut, he choked back a sob. That bastard had been planning on meeting him. He was waiting for Colin when the accident happened. It was their four year anniversary. They were supposed to meet up at that stupid coffee house that Colin had been working at when he met James.

It had been a cold winter night and James had come in looking so disgruntled…

"Damn storm's going to last forever."

Colin looked up from the counter that he was perched behind as he heard the disgruntled words. The source: a blond male that looked to have been caught in the winter rain without an umbrella. The dark haired male smiled softly to himself as he watched the male sit down at a table, struggling with a dark red scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Shaking his head, Colin filled up a cup with hot coco before setting it on a tray and moving toward the table. The blond stranger was completely focused on getting himself free from the offending article of clothing. The cup was set on the table, and blue eyes, dark with anger, looked up, a scowl on their owners face.

"What's that?" the male's tone was sarcastic and filled with a deep seeded feeling of frustration.

"Hot coco. You look like you needed it." Colin walked away from the table, leaving the blond sitting there as he went back to wiping down the counters. The storm still raged outside.

The blond sat there until closing time, occasionally ordering a new hot coco, but mostly just sitting there and watching Colin. The dark haired male came out from the back, surprised to see the male still sitting there.

"We're closing." He locked the cash register, the blonde having paid about ten minutes ago, before filling out the books. A shadow came over to him, making blue eyes look up to see the blond standing over him.

"Anything you need?" Colin raised an eyebrow, closing the book and setting it under the register. The blond gave a small smirk before tugging Colin forward and connecting their lips, slipping a piece of paper into the male's pocket and unsurprised when Colin's hands pushed him away.

"No, I have everything I need."

The dark haired man stared at the blond like a fish as the other exited the small shop, a small note with the blonde's number and the name 'Bradley James' resting in his pocket.

Please read and then review!


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki: Yes Colin is a druid boy, lols. I was hoping someone would catch the irony.

Linkin: Lols

06Shart: I think I nearly died of happiness when you gave me that compliment! Thank you so much for enjoying this!

Twins: Chapter Three

_He who has a why to live can bear almost any how.  
Friedrich Nietzsche_

Colin looked at the castle that lay before him, the sunlight casting shadows upon the city. Camelot; a city of legend. Setting his pack down, he sat on the grass and leaned against the trunk of the tree. If he went into the palace he would come out different. He would do something horrible. His hand reached into his pack, pushing the leather cover aside before grabbing the plain flask. Colin had filled it with water from a spring he had passed earlier. Raising the container to his lips water flowed into his mouth, splashing across his dry mouth and slicking his lips. A soft hum reached his ears, and he quickly lowered the container, capping it and placing it back into his pack.

The voice was familiar. Standing, he darted behind the tree with his pack as his doppelganger came into view. A dorky smile was painted on the other male's face, a brown bag slung over his shoulder. Colin felt his heart skip a beat and he froze. Merlin…he knew who it was, that Nimueh had told him that he looked just like the other. But-he had never expected to see himself. Colin darted his tongue across his lips? Did he really look like that when he smiled? The other male seemed so carefree, so…pleasant. Colin couldn't imagine himself ever giving off such calming waves; ever radiating such innocence and hope. Merlin was smiling brightly as he knelt about 30 feet from Colin, digging into the grasses to find the herbs that Gaius had sent him out for.

Colin watched him, blue eyes darkening. He could do it now. The other would never suspect. His hand rose, power flaring in him instinctively. He couldn't do it though. Merlin…he couldn't destroy him. James flashed before his eyes and a tear dripped down Colin's cheek. He had to though. His eyes closed and a chocked sob exited Colin's lips, as he pushed his magic at Merlin. Gold eyes flashed and the power knocked into Merlin even as a whisper of a spell left the surprised sorcerer's lips. Colin wasted no time darting from behind the trees. He hurried toward the fallen body, taking in the shuddering breaths.

Blue eyes were closed, Merlin's face drawn into a deep look of pain as blood bloomed across his chest. Colin felt sick. Bile rose in his throat, burning as he fought against the urge to heave. He was dying, and Colin was the reason. Kneeling next to the injured sorcerer, Colin gently brushed the male's hair back.

"I'm sorry," Colin's voice was a mere whisper as he let the tears slide down across his face. If Merlin had been crueler, if the other had been evil, he wouldn't have had a problem with this deed. The other wasn't though, he had to be the purest thing that Colin had ever seen. Colin's hands shook slightly as he examined the male's flickering aura. Goddess, what had he done?

He-he needed to get himself together. Colin breathed in deeply wiping the tears from his cheeks before struggling with the body and pulling it into the woods. His hands were clenched in Merlin's jacket, blood staining the blue shirt. Leaves and branches found themselves pushed against the fallen male's body. Sweat dripped from Colin's face as he walked, dragging the Merlin's body for what seemed a half of a mile before coming to a river. Biting his lip, he steeled himself once more. He had to get rid of the doppelganger's body. Colin's hands fisted tighter into Merlin's leather coat, and he tugged the male across the small pebbles on the river's edge.

Water soaked into his boots, the water tugging at Colin as he pulled Merlin into the water. The river would drag the other far downstream, hopefully, and hide the evidence long enough for Colin to kill Arthur. Pain ripped through him as he stared at the blood that was painting Merlin's lips. He was stealing someone's love away from them. He had killed Merlin and Arthur had lost the other male; just like he had lost James.

NO! He didn't lose James, that's why he was doing this - to make sure that he wouldn't lose that bastard. Colin opened his hands, and Merlin was tugged from beside him by the water's current. The body floated across the water, bobbing up and down until the river bent and stole Merlin from Colin's sight. Colin breathed in a shaking breath. The deed was done there was nothing to take it back. Arthur would never see Merlin again, but now he had a chance of seeing James again.

----

Colin sighed, his black nails hitting the counter. The blond was watching him from over a coffee cup-again. In all honestly, Colin thought the other would have given up by now. Yet there he was, that smug smirk on clear display, while he took a sip of the double chocolate latte. It was starting to annoy Colin. Though, in all honesty, it had only started to annoy him about two weeks ago when the man had kissed him. Who kissed people when they didn't even know their names! It was just wrong! A sharp sound of anger exited Colin's lips as the male walked toward the counter for a refill. Bastard.

"So are you going to tell me your name yet?"

Colin took the mug, ignoring the question. He was not going to tell the blond his name. Although it would do better than the insufferable nickname that the other had given him. The man had an obsession with calling him a clumsy idiot after he had seen Colin slip on the wet floor; which wouldn't have been that strange of an incident if it wasn't Colin who had mopped the floor in the first place. The blond leaned against the counter, his blue eyes agleam with mirth as he took the offered cup back. Colin really hated the refill policy. At least if the male had to keep buying coffee every time he drank it he would be broke.

"You know it's impolite to not answer a customer's question." James smirked, trailing his finger along the edge of the cup as he grinned at the dark haired male. Really, the other was too easy to tease. All he wanted was a name… and a date. Okay, so maybe he wanted the boy, but was beside the point. All he wanted _right now_ was a name.

"When are you going to just give up, you prat?" Colin placed a hand on his hip, trying to look intimidating while his chipping nails tapped against the edges of his apron.

The blond gave him an affronted look, "You can't talk me to like that!"

"Oh excuse me, your highness! When are you going to give up, you royal prat!?" Colin rolled his eyes before a bellowing voice reached his ears.

"MORGAN!" A deep wince echoed over the blond's face as a short woman with dark hair exited the back, her lips drawn tight with displeasure. She seemed to be emitting steam from her ears. "What have I told you? Don't be rude to customers!"

"He started it Mary," Colin put on his best kicked puppy eyes. The small woman melted before giving a sigh.

"Apologize."

Colin nodded and the woman threw her hands up before disappearing into the back. Colin rolled his eyes.

"So," the blond's eyes sparkled and, if possible, he leaned closer to Colin. "Are you going to apologize?"

Colin bit down the smart remark just begging to be released, "I'm sorry…," Colin's face shifted, "I didn't know you were such an ass."

The blond's face fell as the object of his current obessession turned to attend to the coffee machine. James gasped like a fish before smirking again. "At least I know your name, Morgan." Colin's mouth twitched at the males words.

"Morgan is my last name." Turning, the smirking male walked into the back leaving James standing there, his mouth wide open once again.

-----

Arthur groaned poking at the cold breakfast that Merlin had oh so kindly left him. Cold sausages and bread was not his idea of a meal. Merlin was so-was such a- gah! Arthur stabbed the fork into the sausage, glaring at the piece of meat. Merlin was a damned bad servant, the worst he'd ever had. Why did he keep him around?!

The blond rolled his eyes, standing from his seat and glaring at the sun that was peeking at him from his window. Merlin was supposed to be here, preparing him for the hunt. But no, his manservant apparently had better things to do!

Arthur's bottom lip jutted out slightly, and if someone would have seen him they would have described the action as pouting. But that wasn't possible because Arthur was a man and men did not pout… unless they were Merlin. Then they pouted, but that was ok because it was Merlin, and Merlin was hardly a man anyways.

Arthur sighed before holding up his tunic. Merlin really should be here to clean this. Tugging it on, he reached down and grabbed at his boots. He pulled them on, surprised to see his toe go through a hole at the front. Rats. There were rats in his rooms - again. Merlin was supposed to have this taken care of! Rats!

He grunted before taking off the boots, grabbing another pair and pushing his feet into them. He was going to find Merlin, and when he did, he would… Arthur paused, thinking. Well, he didn't know what he would do, but he'd think of that when he found the other male! His new boots successfully on his feet, he walked toward the door to find the missing manservant and torment him.

Please read and review, the more people review the faster I update.


	4. Chapter 4

Reiya: Love you too

Satsu: LOL! Yes Rats, and Merlin's not a man lols.

Shart: Sorry it took so long

Chapter Four: Arrival and Knowledge

Colin's eyes were wide with disbelief as he entered the city the bag that Merlin had been carrying replacing his own. He didn't want to make it seem to obvious that he had just arrived in the city. He kept looking around with this look of wonder on his face though, blue eyes wide and filled with a deep sort of adoration. This city, it was amazing, people pushed around Colin as he took in the city. He was really in a city that wasn't supposed to truly exist. His hand clung to the strap of the bag and he walked toward the castle. He wasn't sure how he had obtained the knowledge of the way to the city, or the small facts like how to get to Arthur's room, or that Merlin had been Arthur's manservant. Hell he had never even used magic before that moment in the woods. He could only describe it as a sort of knowing. The more he saw of this land the more knowledge flooded into his mind. Like hidden memories were being washed into his skull, it was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time. He had known of magic before, after all he was raised as a druid, but to feel the power that he had earlier. That was something that he had never experienced before; even though that power had been used for a terrible deed.

Suddenly Camelot seemed darker, the towers seeming to stare down upon him. He felt his breath catch in his throat; the walls were holding him in, the strangers accusing him silently with their eyes. Merlin, that male had been a friend to everyone he met. He had killed someone who was good to everyone. His nails dug into his palm and silently he longed for the comforting presence of his painted nails and bracelets. Colin didn't want to do this; he didn't want to do any more of these deeds. His breath shook and the world started to go hazy around him. Was he going to pass out? The thought ran through his head. The world was spinning around him, black spots dancing before his eyes. Was the goddess seeking her vengeance for his crime?

"Merlin, stop standing there like an idiot!" A hand clamped down on his shoulder and the world was forced back into focus by a voice that sounded exactly like James's.

Raising his eyes Colin had to hold back a cry of relief as familiar blue eyes started down at him, a look of disdain on the male's face. 'James', the name ran through Colin's mind blocking out logic as he launched himself at the male his arms holding onto the male tightly. Nail's digging into the male's coat as Colin pushed his face against Arthur's chest. The deep scents of sandalwood and the ocean hit his nose, running through his senses like a cool drink. Goddess it had only been a few days since he had seen the male, but he had missed him so much. The scent that had laced onto Colin's skin, had sunk into his sheets, had haunted him when he wore the other male's jacket. This scent, it was a deep comfort after seeing James near death. Colin pushed closer to the blond ignoring the world around them, the warmth of the male's skin seeping into his clothes. A steady heartbeat was granted to his sense of hearing. The deep thrum of life running through somebody that was supposed to be so close to death.

"Merlin," Arthur's tone was filled with a deep shock and disbelief as the other male clung to him. Really what was going on with the other male and was Merlin-smelling him? The blond braced his hands on the pale males shoulders before pushing the male falling to the ground. Blue eyes looked at Arthur with hurt filling them and the blond raised a brow. "I know you need to be given affection like a dog, but please try to contain yourself." Colin stared at the male, stones digging into his legs, some blood seeping from his palms from where the stone had rubbed them raw. "Merlin, you're staring." Arthur's voice was a deep drawl and he rolled his eyes at Merlin's doppelganger. Merlin could be so weird sometimes, "well come on get up, you're not being paid to stare at me all day. I need to get ready for combat training and you were supposed to help me with my armor an hour ago."

'I was wrong he's nothing like James!' Colin stood quickly clenching his fists and glaring at the male who looked, but acted nothing, like James. Colin couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that rose in his body, even though he knew that it wasn't James. The other male looked just like him and to hear such biting words cause a deep well of anger. "Are you sure you aren't supposed to be at prat training?" The words rolled off of Colin's tongue bitterness painting them.

"How many times must I tell you, you can't address me like that Merlin." Arthur drug out the syllables of the males name, making the title sound like a insult. "Perhaps a day in the stocks to help you remember? After all they do love throwing tomatoes at you, and who am I to deny my people happiness."

Colin snapped back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He brushed his pants off, the skin ripping a bit more on his palms; this prince was going to get on his nerves."Oh and pray tell Merlin, what are you going to do? Make my breakfast later than it is already?" Arthur turned heading back toward the castle, assuming Merlin would follow him; after all it was the other male's duty."Oh you have no idea," Colin's voice was a whisper and he followed after Arthur, a plan forming inside of his head. This male obviously didn't appreciate Merlin, so he would curse him. Curse him to see what it was like for himself and James. Make him know that he would never have what they had. He could find the answer, and how to do the curse in Merlin's magic book, h paused wondering how this information seemed to just come to him before shaking it off. It didn't really matter how he was getting the information. Following after Arthur he entered the castle, soon he would be with James again and this whole lace would be a distant memory. A mirage that would cease to exist after he killed Arthur. Soon, he would be back with James, and then, his eyes closed as he entered the castle, then he would be able to forget about what he had done and what he was to do.

-----

Colin shook his head as the persistent blond looked up at him from what had become the blonds 'table.' Three weeks, he had to give the male credit. Not many people would be this determined to get a stranger's name. Smiling he filled a cup with hot coco before moving from behind the counter, it was time for his break. James had gone back to his magazine and looked up surprised when Colin sat down across from him. A smile filled the blonds face, resembling a child that had gotten just what he wanted for Christmas. Colin couldn't help the smile that was invoked by James and he took a sip of his drink.

"You've been coming to this shop for three weeks, aren't you tired yet?" Colin raised an eyebrow as he said the words trailing long fingers on the rim of his cup. James merely shook his head closing the magazine, a picture of the blond gracing the cover.

"I never give up when there's something that I want." A small chuckle filled the table and the blond raised an eyebrow, causing Colin's laugh to deepen even more. "What's so funny?" Shaking his head Colin held up a finger telling him to hold on a minute as he stifled his chuckles.

The blond was just too funny, saying things like that. He spoke about getting Colin's name as if it was a quest that he wished to complete. Or a valuable prize that he was willing to fight for. Really was it such a big deal to the blond that he obtain Colin's name. It was a bit endearing, to have someone want to know him so badly that they would ask him for three weeks straight. Most people would have called the police by now, claiming that the blond was a stalker. Especially after that kiss that the other had planted on him at their first meeting.

Most people would be scared, shocked, hell if it was anybody besides the blond Colin would be. There was just something about him; this sort of aura that told Colin that the blond meant no harm. Hell if he was to admit the truth he would have told the other his name a long time ago, if it wasn't so funny to tease him and without the information. James would give him these puppy pouts before bantering back and forth with him. At first it had been out of frustration and then through the long night shifts the banter had grown into a sort of friendly ritual.

Smiling Colin finally stifled his chuckles merely grinning as he took another sip of his drink. "It's cute, the way you constantly ask for my name." The blond chuckled his fingers hiding the glossy magazine cover from Colin's view.

"I'll make sure to go back to being a prat, otherwise these conversations would be boring." James took a sip of his own drink waiting for the witty remark that was sure to follow.

Colin rolled his eyes, "you certainly are enough of one to last a lifetime," looking toward the clock he saw that his break was up, he was suppose to be locking down the store. "It's closing time." Colin stood before going through the motions of looking the shop up. Making sure the coffee pots were all turned off and unplugged, jotting down the sales and clipping receipts in the records book. All the while blue eyes watched him steadily, the blond making no move to help nor hinder. Colin moved to the door waiting for James to exit before he moved outside with him. A light snow was falling as Colin locked the door before turning to the blond that was starting to walk away. The male had gotten about 10 feet before Colin nodded to himself, "My name!" James turned his hands in his coat pockets.

"What?" the blonds tone was laced with confusion.

Colin shook his head smiling. "My name, you wanted it right? It's Colin."

James stood there for a moment in disbelief before a wide smile spread across his face. "Colin," he tired the name on his tongue before walking toward the male. Colin watched the male a small smile on his face not fighting as warm lips pushed against his own. Snow brushed across their hair, spreading across their coats as they stood there. Neither made to push for more and a moment later James pulled back. "I'll be seeing you Colin," then James turned and walked away, leaving Colin there, a grin on the dark haired males face. Black fingernails trailed over their owners chapped lips and Colin nodded, "yeah I'll be seeing you James."

R/R Sorry about the lateness, I was trying to pass math.


	5. Chapter 5

Satsu: Thankies and yes you did beta that.

Shart: Hopefully not lols. Good luck on your tests

Reiya: oh shhh

Chapter Five

A Crying Wind

Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
~T.S. Eliot

"Merlin have you been practicing walking on your knees?" Colin rolled his eyes as the question reached his ears. This prince was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

Biting back the scathing reply that was begging to be set loose from his tongue, Colin pushed the rag harder against the stone. Arthur was a royal prat and ass in every sense of the words. Seriously! Being royalty was no excuse for acting the way the prince had that day. That torturer had made Colin do everything from polishing his armor, to mucking his stables, to mending his shirt. The latter was not so bad because Colin had been taught to sew as a child, but for someone who had never mucked out stables before the work was grueling. And after all of that Arthur had decided to drag mud into his room and then order Colin to scrub it clean, apparently deciding that it need to be washed right at that moment.

So while Colin was on all fours, his shoulders aching as he pushed the rag across the stones trying to clean them, Arthur was sitting with his legs perched on the table, sipping wine and eating fruits. The prince was an ass.

Arthur however was truly enjoying himself. He felt that Merlin had been sufficiently punished for leaving him a cold breakfast and not being there when he awoke to get him dressed. Not that Arthur couldn't dress himself; it was simply the principle of the whole thing. Merlin was supposed to be there to attend to his every need. Not that the horrible manservant ever did, but still. Arthur smirked taking a sip from his wine as he stared at the sight before him. Merlin really did look good on his knees, small grunts exiting from the pert mouth as he scrubbed at the stones. In all truth Arthur felt a bit guilty for the last task he had assigned the usually wayward servant. It was quickly demolished however as he stared at the nice arse presented to him from pants pulled tight. Oh yes, it was a glorious situation for Arthur; a suffering Merlin, a pert arse to stare at, and good wine.

There was one drawback though; Merlin had been unusually quite all day. He had pushed and prodded and called Merlin an idiot more than once, yet sill his manservant refused to give him a good tongue lashing. Their banter had ceased. Which was strange because he could not for the life of him remember doing anything that would warrant the kind of behavior that Merlin had given to him today. There was that incident in the courtyard, but really Merlin had hugged him out of nowhere. It was no surprise that Arthur had pushed the idiot off of him.

Perhaps Merlin was coming down with something, or going through one of his phases. Goddess knows the dolt acted like a woman enough to suffer their mood swings. Besides Merlin was already an unusual person, a day of oddness was not that farfetched. Plopping a grape into his mouth Arthur waited for the reply to his statement only to be met by silence. Really that last one should have gotten a reaction out of him. Clearing his throat he decided to try again. Maybe Merlin didn't hear him over his internal ranting. "Merlin, did you not hear me, have you been practicing walking on your knees?"

Colin stopped before twitching, he had defiantly had enough. "And what is that supposed to mean, you prat?" Colin's tone was hostile and it made Arthur blink at the true frustration that was coming into the other's voice. Although he and Merlin argued, they never had true hostility. Ok, so there were a few times but never from Merlin. Maybe the other male really was sick.

Arthur squished a fleshy fruit in his teeth, the sweet juice dancing along his tongue. He would just give Merlin the rest of the night off. "You're so useless Merlin. Just go," Arthur faked a sigh drawling out his words before plopping another grape into his mouth.

Colin tossed the cloth into the bucket before standing, his face set in a grim expression. Arthur deserved everything that was coming to him. Leaving the room, he missed the confused expression on Arthur's face as he chewed a grape. Merlin was so odd.

Colin's face was one of fury as he walked through the empty halls of Camelot, torchlight showing him the way. He couldn't believe how different James and Arthur were. For two people who looked and smelled exactly like each other, they were complete opposites. James was kind and sweet. He may tease Colin once and a while, but it was special. More affection than anything else. Arthur didn't deserve Merlin if this was how he treated him. Not that it mattered; Merlin was-

Colin stopped, a deep thrum of pain running through him. Merlin was dead, by Colin's own hand. His right hand reached over to his left, fingers stroking the piece of silver. He would do all of this and more for James. That man was the reason for his existence, his destiny.

Pushing the pain from his own actions down, Colin walked into Gaius's chambers. A small breath of relief left him as he saw the old man already asleep on the cot, the candles extinguished. At least he wouldn't have to fool another person into believing that he was Merlin. And he had a feeling that fooling what appeared to be Merlin's father figure would be harder than fooling Arthur. It was strange how he knew exactly what everyone's names were, or how he knew that Gaius and Merlin were close. Staring at the older man he couldn't help a small feeling of affection from blossoming in his chest. He reminded Colin of the elder gentlemen that ran the apartment complex where he had lived ever since he was a little boy. He could almost imagine the male in his place.

Colin shook his head. These thoughts were foolish. He was just trying to replace those around him with people that were more familiar. Besides it wouldn't bode well to get attached to anyone here. He would leave after he killed Arthur. Entering his own chambers he slid the lock into place before kneeling on the floor and slipping the floorboard out of place to gather the magic book. The tomb felt as if it was familiar to him. Like something that he had once had as a child and had found again. His fingers traced over the worn leather, and he knew that, if Merlin had still been alive, he would have filled it further with his own spells. That didn't matter now.

Sitting on the bed Colin opened the book, his fingers caressing the old pages as he searched for the spell that he was looking for. The old words of power filled his mind from some of the pages, and he welcomed them. They were filling him with warmth and, as he turned to a new section of the book, he knew he had found what he was looking for. The words were there, all he had to do was insert the name of the person the spell was to effect and the memories he wanted.

Colin's fingers trailed over the words as he spoke them clearly, "Monumentum EGO tribuo ut thee ex mei own mens ut Arthur Pendragon, procul nox noctis is somnium, Monumentum illorum James Bradley Colin Morgan." (1) He felt a deep rush as the words seemed to ring inside of his room, his eyes turning a deep gold. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt as if the earth was connected with him completely; like someone had snapped pieces of a puzzle together and the image had come into focus. Colin felt powerful and weak all at once, his body thrumming with the magic.

He had been raised as a druid, so he'd always known the power that lay in the land, but this was something he had never experienced. It was pure and rich and it filled him like a man that was dying of thirst and was given water. Closing his golden eyes, Colin drank in the sensation. He knew he would never feel this again; knew that this was a gift that he was being given. The magic left him and a shuddering breath entered his body. That was it. The spell was in place. It had begun.

-

Arthur turned in his bed, the sheets tangling around his legs as he clutched at his pillow. A small sweat came over his brow, his breathing turning deeper. Dark blue eyes darted behind closed lids. A small breeze was running through the room and over Arthur's skin. The wind had no true source, no crack that it had come through. It merely existed, bringing with it Colin's words. Deep words of a need that not even the one who had spoken them knew of. The wind blew over Arthur's face and then the magic wrapped around him, sinking into his skin as the dreams began.

"Colin." James grinned as he flicked the magazine closed. The darker male had just sat down the customary cup of hot coco in his hand. For the past week they had been getting to know each other. It was a slow process. Colin smiled lightly as his hands took in the warmth from the cup he had them wrapped around. He wasn't working today, but he had come to the coffee shop with James anyways. He wasn't quite sure why but, even though the other was a prat, he was fun to be around.

"Prat," Colin grinned as he spoke the greeting, his knee bouncing under the table. The snow had fallen in a thick blanket outside and he was eager to get warm.

"I've told you before you can't speak like that to me." Colin merely grinned at this statement, reaching over and stealing a bit of the scone that James had. Popping the sweet into his mouth, the taste of lemon assaulted him and he gave a small moan of bliss. He really did love lemon scones.

Colin flicked his gaze to the magazine lying on the table. James's picture graced the cover and he tapped it with one finger. "Reading about yourself to boost your ego?"

"No, that's why I hang out with you, dolt. Your clumsiness is enough to make me look like a king."

Colin rolled his eyes at the blond's words, shooting his own reply, "Really, I thought it was to enjoy my superior intelligence."

A snort answered this before James took a deep sip of his coffee. "Inferior more like," he said. Colin merely shook his head at this, taking a drink from his own cup. James's expression turned serious and Colin raised a curious eyebrow. "I want you to come to Paris with me next month," James continued.

The words were unexpected and Colin's jaw opened slightly before he shook his head. "You're joking right?"

James rolled his eyes, "I never joke, not about this."

Colin merely looked at him before sighing slightly, a small affectionate smile on his face. "I'll think about it."

James grinned broadly and it reminded Colin of an affectionate puppy. He couldn't resist his own grin as he took a sip from the hot coco. The blond slipped his hand across the table, turning his head to the side, pretending to not being initiating any action. The other male inhabiting the table merely shook his head though before slipping his hand under the blond's. Their warm palms touching, fingers stroking, created a pleasant warmth and a feeling of belonging as James interlaced their fingers, pretending to ignore the way that Colin smiled at the action. It was perfect.

-

1)Latin Translations:

Memories I give to thee from mine own mind to Arthur Pendragon, at night he dreams, Memories of these James Bradley Colin Morgan

Please Review; Seriously.


End file.
